Recently, IPTV (Internet Protocol TV) has attracted many service providers' attention to provide live TV programs and video-on-demand (VoD) services. The inherent flexibilities on top of IP-based video service network can facilitate advanced and flexible video services (such as picture-in-picture), high quality pictures (high-definition TV), and large amount of information (large number of TV channels).